Unified Messaging (or UM) is the integration of different forms of communication (e-mail, SMS, Fax, voice, video, etc.) into a single unified messaging system, accessible from a variety of different devices. Voicemail messages and e-mail, for example, are delivered directly into a message inbox and can be viewed side-by-side in that message inbox.
The UM system offers a powerful way to integrate information resources, especially, in a business environment. For example, you can forward a voicemail or fax to your inbox and may even be able to dictate a message into a cell phone. It is also possible for the UM system to convert voice messages into text messages.
Today, UM solutions are increasingly accepted in the corporate environment. The aim of deploying UM solutions generally is to enhance and improve business processes as well as services. UM solutions target professional end-user customers by integrating communication processes into their existing IT infrastructure, i.e., into CRM, ERP and other mail systems. However, with a combination system, such as a UM, the average user may receive an exorbitant amount of messages each day. A reasonable assumption is that most business people spend about one hour each day going through their messages. This task involves, at a minimum, skimming each message and determining whether to (i) delete, (ii) respond, (iii) save, (iv) open an attachment, (v) forward, (vi) procrastinate, or (vii) do some other thing (e.g., following a link to the Web). And if a person did not check his/her messages for a day or a week when on vacation, the number of messages could be in the hundreds or maybe even in the thousands.
Tools have been implemented that help categorize messages and increase efficiency. These tools however are extremely limiting and are based on a strict set of rules manually set by the user. Setting these rules is often a long and tedious task and many applications are riddled with technical glitches.